


Halloween indecent proposal

by Janyo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Disney, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Judy loses a bet with a sly fox and now Nick convinces her to do something she considers ‘indecorous’ at this Halloween night. [One-Shot/Drabble attempt]





	

* * *

## Halloween indecent proposal

* * *

 

 

 

"Just do it... you promised it." Nick said seductively with a mocking tone.

   "No, Nick... I never agreed to do this in the first place!" replied angrily Judy.

   "Of course yes, this was a bet you accepted and lost it, so, be a good carrot and keep your word."

   "The bet only was about wearing this ridiculous costume and I've already done it! Don't think I gonna do... that..." the bunny whispered a bit embarrassed.

   "No way, Fluff! The bet also including everything, so stop pretending it didn't happen and just do it, but first of all, get outta there right now, you know, I wanna see you and... Oh LàLà!" the fox said mischievously "Fwit, fwoo!" he whistled.

   Judy was wearing a flirty and sexy bunny costume, it was a black corseted teddy, a white shirt collar with a black bow tie, a pair of fishnet tights covering her toned legs and a pair of white cuffs; her ears and cotton-like tail gave her a natural look of a gorgeous bunny. The fox looked at her lustfully, with his green eyes he watched her tight suit marking the girl curvaceous figure, the bunny just saw him angrily and very ashamed.

   "Stop watching me like a pervert!"

   "Ho, ho _señorita_. **(1)** " the fox said in a foreign tone "I'm nothing but a noble masked crusader."

 **(1)** _'Señorita' means 'Mistress'._

   "The hell do you think you are? Tuxedo Mask?"

   "Come on! I'm Zorro **(2)**! Get it?"

 _ **(2)** _ _'Zorro' means 'fox', it's also a comic book hero._

   Nick was wearing dark clothes, a shirt, a pair of pants, gloves, a cape and a mask covering only his eyes, everything in a black color scheme, and also carried a fencing sword on his belt.

   "All right Carrots, the faster you do it, the faster you get rid of that costume."

   "But I don't wanna do this!" the bunny begged him "Please Nick, forget about the bet, please?"

   "Come on. Why don't you wanna do it? Don't tell me you haven't done it yet..."

   "Of course I've already done it!" she said clearly offended "Everybody does it... but... it had passed a while since the last time." the bunny admitted ashamedly.

   "There you have, then do it should be easy, What are you afraid of?"

   "I shouldn't do this! It is immoral, indecent, indecorous, and I can't do this with this costume! Just imaging about it... Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! Please, I beg you, Nick, don't make me do it."

   "Immoral? Haha, dramatic Carrots, we aren't gonna do anything that bad, stop overthinking it. You gonna love it!"

   "NICK!" she yelled furiously and ashamed at the same time.

   "Woah, take it easy! Anyway, you gonna do it no matter what, because a promise is a promise, right?"

   "But..."

   "No buts! Take a deep breath, raise those cute little ears of you, keep your complexes for yourself and let's go!"

* * *

    "Like this?" Judy asked with doubt.

   "Yeeeeeeeeeah" Nick nodded.

   "Up or down?"

   "For Heaven's sake Carrots! Open your eyes and...!"

   "Nick, really, I can't. I'll die of shame if I..."

   "Enough! If you don't gonna do it, I'll go first!"

   "Wait a second, Nick! Don't do it! I beg you, please... No!"

**DING-DONG**

   "Trick or treat!" both yelled in unison.

   An old giraffe came from her house's door. She saw clearly a bunny giggling nervously and a fox smiling cynically while he gave the young girl a glance.

   "What wonderful costumes, kids! What do we have here? You are a nice bunny, right?"

   She nodded timidly with a red face.

   "But your suit is a bit short, don't you think so? I hope you don't catch a cold tehehe!"

   The bunny covered her visage ashamedly and stuck her face over Nick's left shoulder while the vulpine gave her light pats on the back trying to keep a straight face.

   "And you are..." the old giraffe tried in vain to guess the fox's costume "I know it! You should be the V of Vendetta dude, but, you missed the mask, isn't it?"

   "Haha, no _señorita_ , almost there, I'm Fox!"

   "Errr, I don't know him, but you look nice anyway!" she took some candies from her purse "There you have" she handed them a bunch of sweets.

   "Thanks, ma'am... Judy?"

   "Thank you very much." she said without showing her face.

   "Awww how sweet, she's probably cold..."

   "More like hot... ¡Owww!"

   Judy hit Nick's sides.

   "Well, well, don't just stand there and use that cape of yours and cover your poor girlfriend with it."

   Judy knocked him five more times and kept covering her visage so that Nick didn't see her very red face.

   "Oh, ouch... Ah! I'll just do that, madam, good evening."

   The giraffe closed the door and both animals walked away, then Judy drew her face off from the boy and pushed him clearly annoyed.

   "Didn't I tell you? It wasn't a big deal."

   "Nick, I'm 24 years-old, I shouldn't do those things!"

   "Pfff... Come on! You'll never be old enough to ask for candies. Where's your inner child, Captain optimist? Also, compared with those huge mammals, you're nothing but a tiny cub, the lady thought you were a little girl, not a single big animal will notice the difference, get it?"

   "I suppose you're right."

   "You know you liked it."

"Well.. yeah, just a bit."

   "All right officer Exaggerated, you fulfilled that bet flawless so, if you want, we could go back your dep..."

   "Nope."

   "No?" he questioned her.

   "Because you make me spend on this silly costume and we're already here, Why not do we... ask for some more candies?" the girl said lightly blushed.

   "What you said, Sir!"

   The fox got closer to Judy and covered her with his cape.

   "What are you doing it?"

   "The giraffe lady was right, you probably will catch a cold."

   "But I don't fell the c... hey! Aren't you acting a bit overprotective, right?"

   "It's not what you're thinking, _señorita_ , I'm a hero and my duty is to protect helpless girls wearing skimpy clothes late at ni... Ouch!"

   Judy cut him off with a little stomp but then she hugged a shameless vulpine.

   "Sly fox."

   "Feh, dumb bunny."

   The two mammals stayed some seconds watching them one each other when a baby stroller passed in front of them.

   "Outta my way, rookies!" a little fox said wearing an elephant costume.

   Finnick walked away carried a baby stroller completely stuffed with candies. Judy and Nick just laughed under October's last moonlight.

   "Happy Halloween!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Hello guys, sorry to post it too late but translate it take more time and I was busy at Halloween eve. But I hope you had enjoyed it anyway. Like always sorry for the mistakes or grammatical issues, I did my best, I think at least did a decent job, any critics or complaints are welcome xD
> 
> I originally wrote this for a 500 words drabble challenge, but fail miserably because I wrote over 100 words and I don't have the courage and heart to compress my story, I love it too much, I hope you loved it too.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, I wish you had a nice Halloween day and didn't be afraid to ask for candies like Judy. Greetings!
> 
> P.S. Yeah, I keep translating 'Dumb Fox' but it takes a while, probably chapter 5 will be ready next week, so be patient and stay tuned.
> 
> Credits
> 
> Cover photo by citemer. The other pic was made by secretly saucy.


End file.
